


Remembering You

by VampireVengence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Frerard, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a hard time for Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering You

From the moment I woke he was on my mind, my first thought and my last before I went to sleep but Christmas was always the worst. Everything reminds me of him and the things we used to do. I’m walking around the mall shopping for Christmas presents and I’m reminded of the time we went grocery cart racing and got kicked out for ramming into a display. When I walk past the line of children waiting to see Santa I’m reminded of when he made Mikey pretend to be his carer so he didn’t have to pay for one of the candy canes. I can’t do this.

I quickly exit empty handed managing to get absolutely nothing I came to buy. I have to sit in the car a little and calm myself as I feel the tears take over. Mom always says it will pass, that he’s better off with god now. He’d barely had the chance to live; twenty two is no age to be sitting with the angels and even a year on I still firmly believe that there is no god.

Once I’m home I sit down on the couch to watch TV and the first thing that comes on is The Nightmare before Christmas, his favourite film. I break down. Mikey rushes in and pulls me into a hug, switching off the TV in the process. “Shh Gee it’s okay, it’ll be okay.” I bury my head in his shoulder and sob violently. “How can it ever be okay Mikey? Frank is gone! He’s never coming back.” He just sat and let me cry on him and rubbed soothing circles into my back because he knows there’s nothing he can do. Nothing anyone can do.

It continues like this, only getting worse and worse as the days role on until its Christmas Eve and I wake to find it has snowed.  _He always loved the snow…_ A young excited child is building a snowman across the street with her dad laughing with excitement and rosy cheeked from the cold. A single tear ran down my cheek as I watched them.  _For god sake Gerard, pull yourself together! He wouldn’t want you being like this._ With that in mind I went outside and did something I vowed to never do again. I built a snowman.

I looked back at it when I was done. It was a pretty poor excuse for a snowman with a fat head that was barely supported by the body. It had no arms and all facial features I’d gouged out with my finger. It was however a snowman all the same.

With my numb fingers I started to draw into its stomach. A heart with  _GW + FI forever_ at the centre. A useless and rather inadequate tribute to the brilliant and perfect young man that I loved with all my heart but I guess it would have to do.  _Merry Christmas my love._


End file.
